Multi-Dimensional Sonic Adventure 2 Original Sound Track
Multi-Dimensional Sonic Adventure 2 Original Sound Track – podwójno-płytowy soundtrack do gry Sonic Adventure 2. Został wydany 5 września 2001 roku i opublikowany przez Marvelous Entertainment. "Multi-Dimensional" zawiera wszystkie utwory z gry Sonic Adventure 2, ale tak jak album z gry Sonic Adventure, wszystkie motywy postaci nie są zawarte w tym albumie, ponieważ zostały one opisywane na początku oddzielonego albumu wokalnego. Jedyny utwór z obu opisywanych albumów jest główny temat przewodni Live and Learn. Wszystkie utwory muzyczne w albumie są skomponowane przez Jun Senoue, Kenichi Tokoi, Fumie Kumatani z Heigo Tani i Tomoya Ohtani. Lista utworów Dysk 1 (Hero Side) # SA2 ...Main Riff for "Sonic Adventure 2" # Event: Let's Make It! # Escape From The City ...for City Escape # The Mad Convoy Race ...for City Escape # That's The Way I Like It ...for Metal Harbor # Can't Stop, So What!? ...for Metal Harbor # Won't Stop, Just Go! ...for Green Forest # Keys The Ruin ...for Pyramid Cave # Unstable World ...for Crazy Gadget # Highway In The Sky ...for Final Rush # Boss: -GUN- Mobile # Advertise: SA2 ...in the groove # Event: Strategy # This Way Out ...for Prison Lane # Rumbling HWY ...for Mission Street # Chasing Drive ...for Kart # Down In The Base ...for Hidden Base # On The Edge ...for Eternal Engine # Advertise: SA2 ver.B # Kick The Rock! ...for Wild Canyon # A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup ...for Pumpkin Hill # Dive Into The Mellow ...for Aquatic Mine # Deeper ...for Death Chamber # Space Trip Steps ...for Meteor Herd # Boss: Masters Of The Desert # Event: Reunion # Advertise: Prof.Omochao # Chao Race Extended Mix Doki-Doki Banana Chips Run Mix # Chao Garden Extended Mix Wack-Wack Up&Down the Ground Mix Dysk 2 (Dark Side) # Vengence Is Mine ...for Radical Highway # Rhythm And Balance ...for White Jungle # Mr.Unsmiley ...for Sky Rail # The Supernatural ...for Final Chase # For True Story ...for Sonic vs. Shadow # Event: Conquest # Hey You! It's Time to Speed Up Again!!! # Still Invincible ...No Fear! # Advertise: Rhythmic Passage # Boss: Suitable Opponent # Remember Me? - M.F.M. ...for Iron Gate # Way To The Base ...for Sand Ocean # Trespasser ...for Lost Colony # Crush'em All ...for Weapons Bed # Soarin' Over The Space ...for Cosmic Wall # Event: 3 Black Noises Chaos Control... Reflection # Advertise: SA2 ver.C # Event: Sonic vs. Shadow # Bright Sound ...for Dry Lagoon # Lovely Gate 3 ...for Egg Quarters # I'm A Spy ...for Security Hall # 34ºN, 12ºE ...for Mad Space # Event: The Base # Boss: Shut Up Faker! # Scramble For The Core ...for Cannon's Core ver.1 # Cooperation ...for Cannon's Core ver.2 # Deep Inside Of ...for Cannon's Core ver.3 # Supporting Me ...for Biolizard # Event: Madness # Event: The Last Scene # Live & Learn ...Main Theme of "SONIC ADVENTURE 2" Ciekawostka * Istnieje kilka pirackich wersji tego albumu, dwa z nich są opublikowane w 2001 i 2004 roku przez tajwańskie SonMay Records i Miya Records, natomiast trzeci druk został opublikowany w 2002 roku przez Ever Anime. Kategoria:Soundtracki